


(授权翻译） heart-shaped hole/心形的洞 by tebtosca

by sunshinedark



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Frottage, Jared is 16, M/M, Nipple Play, Pseudo-Incest, Step-Brothers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedark/pseuds/sunshinedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padalecki-Ackles家经济紧张。Jared将他继兄Jensen穿在胸前（字面意义上的）。</p>
            </blockquote>





	(授权翻译） heart-shaped hole/心形的洞 by tebtosca

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heart-Shaped Hole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448236) by [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca). 



> 写给Salt-Burn-Porn的梗，“在破破旧旧的衣服里”（"in ratty old clothes"

这件事第一次发生，是Jared的爸爸失去在工厂的工作时。

Jared十岁，而这之前他有一半的时间（五年）都是个没妈的孩子。工厂裁员前的第九个月，他爸爸从教堂里将Ackles家的寡妇娶了回来。她是个盘着矢车菊发型的会做Jared爱吃的最香甜的香草味小蛋糕的好女人。

刚得知他们订婚的消息时，Jared为了那些小蛋糕而兴奋不已。但当他接着想到自家厨房里会出现一个陌生人时，他便不知道自己该拥有怎么样的感受了。

辛苦的生活是好的，Jared的爸爸这样告诉他，这会让他们的新家庭更好的连系起来。Jared不知道自己想不想让Ackles夫人的儿子Jensen成为他的家人，但一个十岁男孩的想法并没有决定性作用。

Jensen十二岁。开学前他正好经历了一次小的生长期，所以他需要几件合身的新衣服上学。Jared很嫉妒。就算他试着作弊，在爸爸给他测身高时站在有刻度的墙边踮起脚尖，他的身高还是一点没变。

“我们手头紧张，儿子，”他爸爸这样说道----即使他刚刚才看到Jensen手里紧紧抓着马歇尔百货（Marshalls）的购物袋走了进来。好像知道Jared心里的想法似的，Jensen脸色涨红地看着他，然后努力昂起头走向了放着救世军回收站的木板床（salvation army，宗教组织）和Ackles奶奶的怪床单的房间。

 

===

“这个给你，honey，”这天晚上，Jensen的妈妈手里拿着一件叠得整整齐齐的布料。

Jared接过来打开，即使只瞥到了一眼褪掉的黄色，他也知道那是Jensen最爱的一件蝙蝠侠T恤。它闻起来像downy牌柔顺剂而不是Jensen的味道。最后一次Jensen穿着这间衣服时，它被卷到了柔软的小肚子上，他不得不把它使劲拽下来。

Jared抬头看着他的继母（或妈妈，别扭，太别扭了），看到了她脸上的紧张与期待。那天晚上她有做了香草味的小蛋糕，尽管数量只有以往的一半，但她确保Jensen每吃一个Jared就得到两个。Jensen看起来却一点儿也不嫉妒，这让Jared觉得恼火极了。

“Jensen想让你穿。他认为你会想穿着它去上第一节课。对吗，baby？”她说道，对着坐在墙角看书的Jensen挥了挥。

Jensen抬头，尴尬地耸了耸肩。Jared认为Jensen想努力装作没有听到他们的谈话，对此Jared升起一种奇异的感激。

“说thank you,Jared,”他爸爸突然出现，并倚着门板说道。他身材魁梧而结实，但他脸上的疲倦才是让Jared结结巴巴说出那句话的原因。

“thank you, Jensen.”

==

五年级开学的第一天，Jared穿着那件T恤去上课。

他的好朋友Chad问他从哪儿弄到一件这么酷的T恤的。Jared发现自己走回家的一路上脸上都洋溢着闪闪发光的笑容。

==

虽说过了一年之久，但Jared的爸爸终于在他侄子Jeff的修车厂里得到了一份工作。小镇上生活艰辛，即使是这样一个工作也一般很难得到。Jensen的妈妈找到了一份裁缝的兼职补贴家用。他们勉强度日。

Jensen的长高速度总是超过Jared，两年的年龄差时时刻刻嘲笑着Jared。Jensen的新衣服不再来自marshalls，也不再称得上是“新”衣服。他现在开始从教堂捐的衣物里挑选格子衬衫----虽然惨，但他马上要进高中了（需要花大部分钱），因此这看起来是他将来不得不习惯的方式了。

Jared得到的是Jensen的旧衣服，他初中穿的那些。他知道自己的想法幼稚得像个小孩儿，但每个人肯定都能认出来，因为Jensen曾穿着这套一模一样的褪色的绿色变形金刚一次次走近学校礼堂。

但衣服很合身，贴身而温暖地包裹着Jared皮包骨的胳膊和臀部。

偶尔，Jared会发现Jensen盯着自己，Jared便挺高胸膛。他不知道Jensen脸上的表情代表着什么，不知他是怀恋着柔软、洗旧的布料贴着皮肤的感觉，还是别的什么。

有时候，Jared会在Jensen妈妈来不及洗那些衣服之前得到它们。他不知道自己为什么喜欢那些闻着仍然像Jensen的衣服，但他就是喜欢。

==

Jensen穿着Jensen的红白格子衬衫进入了高中。它像盾甲一样陪着他踏上未知的走廊。学生们都漫无目的地穿梭，几乎就要完全忽略他了。他最好的朋友chad在那个暑假离开了，Jared花了整整两周待在房间里郁郁寡欢，他甚至没有留意到德州最后一丝闷热的天气也已经离开。

当有人突然一拳砸在他肩膀上差点把他推到地上时，Jared才刚刚熟悉了自己储物柜的格局。

“what-”他怒气冲冲地说，好不容易站稳了，但他手里的书被撞得脱离了掌控，“扑通”一声，坚硬的书脊砸到了地板上。

Jared的第一反应是弯腰把它们捡起来，但他知道这样会露出空门，因此他牢牢站在原地，带着最勇敢的表情抬起下巴。

是两个男孩，也许是高二的，都比14岁的Jared要大要宽。他从未比此刻更期待过迟迟不肯露面的拔高期的到来，就算这样会让Jensen的衬衫更紧地裹着他也没关系。

“hey，菜鸟，”两人中个子更大些的那个男孩说道，歪曲的嘴角带着刻薄的笑。

“我只想拿起我的书去上课。”Jared说着举起了双手，努力想让自己的声音听起来冷静稳定。

“我们还都想要好多东西呢，”男孩说着走近一步，将Jared堵在了储物柜上。Jared的脸平视着男孩的脖子，他能闻到属于一个青春期乡下男孩第一瓶须后水的恶心的味道。

“操你妈的从我弟弟身边滚开，Tom。”

Jared被突然呼吸到的空气呛到开始咳嗽起来，这时他才意识到自己刚刚一直屏着呼吸。他突然能够自由移动了，因为男孩听到了Jensen后立即跳开了。

“没听说过你还有弟弟呢，Ackles.”

因为某些未知的原因，这句话刺伤了Jared。即使他自己也没有把Jensen当作哥哥。或者他故意试着不去把他当作哥哥。

“well，现在你听说了。所以滚开。”

那两个欺负Jared的男孩对视了一眼，开始向走廊走去。他们脸上的表情说明他们努力想从自己因为一个三年级生的两句话就夹着尾巴逃跑这个事实里挽回颜面。

“thanks，”Jared说道，不无尴尬地。

Jensen只是微微点点头。他的眼睛下滑到那件红白格子的衬衫上，但他什么也没说就转身走了，留下Jared一个人去捡他掉下的书和所剩不多的尊严。

==

如果可以的话，Jared宁愿假装他的第一个关于Jensen的春梦就是那个晚上，而且都是因为他被解救时突如其来的少女心作祟。但他知道自己在撒谎。

唯一以前不曾出现的而现在开始了的，是他走近Jensen放上衣的柜子里拿出了那件Jensen穿着睡觉的旧了的亨利汗衫。

这绝对是Jared第一次将那件衣服攥在手心里递到鼻子前，软软的布料搔刮着他的鼻尖，散发着悠长的夏日男孩身上的味道，那气息叫嚣着Jensen-Jensen-Jensen一直钻到了他大脑角落里掌控下半身的神经那儿。

Jensen那天晚上在他的朋友chris那儿过夜，所以Jared终于单独一个人了。因此他允许自己从喉咙中发出低沉的喘息，将一只手伸进棉质睡裤里并握住了他突然间涨痛的阴茎。

Jared的阴茎仍然很小，他的手掌轻易握住了整根开始撸动。他想像着Jensen的阴茎是什么样子的，他知道那一定比自己的更大、更粗，也许Jared要用两只手才能握住，才能让Jensen像自己现在一样舒服。

Jared张嘴咬住手里的衣服，牙齿陷入一般遮盖住Jensen腹部的那块儿布料。他嘴里的唾液渗了进去，口水打湿了橄榄绿布料间小小的缝隙里，这让他全身燥热地无以复加。他拽动自己的阴茎，往手上施加着压力，指尖戳进湿润的小缝，然后伸出舌头，就好像那是Jensen粉红的舌尖一样舔舐着嘴里的布料。一声叹息和喉音，他射在了自己手中。

第二天晚上，Jensen像往常一样穿着那件亨利汗湿爬上了床。Jared的眼睛逡巡着他的牙齿曾厮磨过的那一块，阴茎几乎是立即坚硬了起来，他不得不在Jensen看向他之前奔向厕所。

==

那件事发生在Jared十六岁那年的夏天。

两个月之内他长高了五公分，为此不仅他暴涨的胃每天强迫着他塞进大量食物，Jensen的牛仔裤内缝也开始紧包着他的大腿内侧。 Jared在帮Jensen一起洗他爸爸的卡车。当他弯下腰去拿海绵时，他屁股口袋上的那个小洞不堪重负，“啪”地一下裂成了一道长长的口子。

Jared听到了，令人面红耳赤的撕裂声，他出于本能一下子跳起来，同时伸手捂住了自己的屁股。

他看到了Jensen在看他，带着晦暗的半眯起的眼神。半秒之后，Jensen转过头，重新将注意力转回到了在德州烈日下反射着阳光的沾满肥皂的卡车。

Jared突然觉得身上猛然开始发热，而这和炎热的天气一点关系也没有。

 

==

Jensen第二天早上就要去上大学了。Jared算过了，如果christian的破雪佛兰半路不抛锚的话，从这儿开车去lubbock（卢博克，德州的一个市）要五个多小时。

Jared的爸爸主动要送他，但Jensen委婉拒绝了。Jared认为Jensen仍然对他爸爸心怀戒备。Jensen的爸爸去世时他十岁了，大得足以记住骑在他肩膀上投球的时光，足以让他对那些时光保持忠诚了。

Jared的亲身妈妈在他四岁那年去世的，他记不住太多，只记得她闻起来像春天里的花。他有时候想，自己之所以在心里叫Jensen的妈妈“Ackles夫人”，也是为了保持那种忠诚。但他知道，真正的原因是他想这样远离他和Jensen是兄弟的事实。只要略微探到自己的想法，都让Jared为了自己想要的东西而更加羞愧。 

而且，哈，他有多想要。他没法再假装那只是成长的必经阶段，或是盲目的崇拜，或是生长在Jensen的身影下（字面意义上帝）导致的结果。

他花了一整个月，每天穿着Jensen最旧的那些衣服。它们太小太旧了，有的卷在腰间露出他的肚子，有的上面全是小嘴一样点缀着他皮肤的洞。因为Jensen现在会看。有时，就算Jared逮住了他在看，他都不会转移目光。他会顶住Jared的眼睛，同时脸上带着一种赞叹和缴械的表情。

去卢博克的前一天晚上是他们父母（对，他们的父母，操）的纪念日。Jensen的妈妈带着歉意喋喋不休，最后Jensen告诉赶紧闭嘴去吃顿愉快的晚餐。家里经济仍然紧张，也许会永远紧张，但他们在教堂认识的samantha拥有一家意大利餐厅，而且她喜欢为客人庆祝美好的爱情。

男人们坐在沙发上看布鲁斯威利斯的电影。他们都看过很多次了，但片子里的接连不断的爆炸场景足够淹没他们之间蠢蠢欲动的紧张气氛。

Jared不知道自己是不是故意的，他伸出手开始抠挖自己穿的薄薄的超人T恤中间的洞。它闻起来不再像Jensen了，这让他每次把它套上头顶时都难过不已。

Jared不记得是谁先动的了，但在他回过神来之前，他已经被Jensen拽到了膝盖上，他的嘴唇亲吻着Jared的脖子，一次次滑过他过长的发梢。

他们就这样坐着，安安静静的，Jared的背被紧紧压在Jensen硬实的胸膛上。没有人动，布鲁斯威利斯在萤幕上发出无人关注的“耶！哇！哟！”。

然后，慢慢地，慢得要死地，Jensen的手滑到了Jared的肋骨上，他的手指戳进了Jared之前抠挖着的那个洞。Jensen的拇指碰到了Jared的，Jared的内心尖叫地意识到Jensen的指节是湿的。那肯定是Jensen的唾液。

Jared想着那副场景，Jensen将自己的大拇指从粉红的嘴唇里伸进去----而他做这一切是为了能更顺利地碾压和揉弄Jared的乳头。他开始用大拇指和食指碾揉着小小的乳蕾，同时嘴唇仍然紧贴着Jared的脖子，将一句句无声的情歌唱给他的身体听。

Jared的阴茎在Jensen的旧篮球短裤里勃起了，乞求着得到关注，但当他把手本能将手伸下去想抚慰自己时，Jensen低吼着打掉他的手，同时一口咬住了他的脖子。Jared不满地呜咽，发出无助的高声的呻吟。Jensen伸出另一只手，那只没有像拨动琴弦一样玩弄Jared乳头的手，盖住了Jared下身搭起来的不-再-细-小-的阴茎。

Jensen也硬了，Jared能感觉到自己屁股下Jensen勃起的阴茎，他开始细微而渴切地晃动自己的臀部。大概一分钟后，Jensen找到了节奏，在伸手抚摸着Jared老二的同时，他自己的阴茎隔着裤子以相同的节奏顶撞着Jared的股缝。

一切结束得太快了，男孩们终于实现了他们糟蹋透顶的幻想里的每一副画面，这过于震撼而让他们无法坚持。但Jared知道自己必须亲吻Jensen，必须在高潮之前将自己的嘴印在Jensen嘴上，否则他会死在客厅里的这床破破烂烂的棕色沙发上。

Jared扭过头，衔住了Jensen的嘴，他们的牙齿发出恼人的碰撞声，而Jensen用力在Jared的乳头上摁了下去。他们同时射在了裤子里。

他们花了很久才平复下来，但没有人动----一个过于大只的Jared舒适地坐在Jensen的膝盖上，好像对他来说那是世上最自然最适合不过的地方。Jensen一下下亲吻着他的肩膀，他吻得那样温柔，以至于Jared无比希望这代表的是“待会儿见”（see you later）而不是“再见”（goodbye）。

没有人说话，但这让Jared有足够的时间在脑子里拟定计划。他还有两年就高中毕业了。卢博克只有五个小时的车程。德州理工大学的工程学专业，只要拼命学习，Jared就能拿到4.0的绩点，就可以申请奖学金。

一切都会好的。一定会的。而且，Jensen看起来也不像是会远走的样子。

毕竟，他们是家人。（After all, they’re family.）


End file.
